Everybody Hates Blackie
Everybody Hates Blackie is the fourth episode of Season 3 of Everybody Hates Chris. It is the 48th episode overall. Synopsis Chris is allowed to get a dog, which Julius names Blackie. After a burglary at his home, Julius wants Blakie to be a guard dog, not a pet. Meanwhile, because the TV has been stolen, Tonya and Drew decide to entertain themselves by making prank calls. The singing at the end is in Spanish, since Blackie responds to Spanish. Plot After a robbery that happened not to long ago. Julius suggest getting a gun, but Rochelle protest wondering what would happen if they had (an memory of what would happen they would use it to their advantage.) a gun. Chris suggest a guard dog (but as usual nobody likes that idea). But the warden thinks it's a great idea, so they did. Chris attempts to train him but he doesn't respond or do anything. Meanwhile, Rochelle attempt to file a report on which is missing and tries to call the insurance company which Julius protest due to his preniums. Drew and Tanya tried watching tv on different TVs but are easily caught. Rochelle is trying to lock the place down (bells, brooms, Blackie, etc). Meanwhile, Julius tries to get information from Kill Moves and Lenny/Lester. At Dinner Julius tried rationing in some things which everyone despises (even a white persons photo). Mr. Omar comes in apparently has been robbed. Mr. Omar yells at them for being a terrible source of protection and threatens to move or get his rent taken down if they don't do something about it. Julius takes his anger out on Blackie but Blackie nearly crosses the line eating Julius' food, so Julius tells Chris to train blackie or else he's "dog food" (which is an incorrect statement). Chris takes Blackie out for a walk until he runs at the street. Until a Puerto Rican guy named Carlos. Apparently, Blackie speaks puerto rican (spanish). Chris ask Carlos if he could teach him a couple of words for blackie, which he excepts. Rochelle calls the insurence company, but their pollicy doesn't cover it, Rochelle tells them that they've been custumers for 10 years and since then this is their first phone call prior to the other problems (flood, airplane crash, and alien invasion). The Insurence Company Guy says that he'll see what he can fix. Later, Blackie starts responding more and not being a pest. Tonya and Drew start prank calling other people. Fortuneatly, Rochelle got a settlement check from the insureance company (meaning they can get their stuff back). Carlos shows Chris around which looks like your average Brooklyn (Puerto Rican Kill Moves, Puerto Rican Doc, Puerto Rican Risky, and a Puerto Rican Jerome).Chris meets some of Carlos friends. Chris tells them about how Blackie will be a guard dog, but they laugh, Carlos demenstrates telling Blackie to attack (in spanish) but it turns out Blackie is not a killer. He's a Lover. Chris does everything he can in order to train Blackie. Later after going into the store, it turns out the robbers broke in again. The worse part is Blackie's gone!!!!! Chris is seen mourning over his loss, but that changed slightly when an officer comes by telling Rochelle about the prank calls Drew and Tonya maked. Drew and Tonya make a run for it while being chased by an angry Rochelle. Chris Meets up Blackie and was happy to see him but for some reason he starts barking and growling at Chris and soon chases him Trivia *At the end of the episode we can hear "Todo el mundo odia a Chris" which is spanish for "Everybody hates Chris." *The way Carlos called him a lover not a fighter references to Micheal Jackson. *Puerto Rican kill moves looks just like regular kill moves only he has a spanish flag over him *Their were Puerto Rican versions of every one in Bed Sty Carlos=Chris Puerto Rican Risky=Risky, Puerto Rican Jerome=Jerome, Puerto Rican Kill Moves Kill Moves Quotes :Julius: They took my meat! :Rochelle: What? :Julius: All of it. Steaks, hamburgers, hot dogs, bologna... :Narrator: If they had stole that stuff earlier maybe he wouldn't have the gout. ---- :Tonya (with a gun): Who ate all the cereal? I will blow your freakin' head off! ---- :Narrator: I tried Monkey See, Monkey Do which is useless with a dog. ---- :Rochelle (to Julius): I'm calling the insurance company before you replace me with a white woman. :Narrator: Right now, he's praying she doesn't look in the freezer. ---- :Julius: Now, Chris, this is it. You got 48 hours to train that dog or he's dog food. :Narrator: Dogs aren't used in dog food, but this wasn't a good time to correct my father. ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes